


Pop the Reindeer’s Cherr—I Mean the Balloons

by jinglebellselu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebellselu/pseuds/jinglebellselu
Summary: Jongin’s idea of starting 2018 with a bang is matchmaking his best friend with the latter’s virgin secretary through playing Pop the Balloons… Doggie style.





	Pop the Reindeer’s Cherr—I Mean the Balloons

2017 was drawing to an end. Everyone was excited for 2018, all hoping for a more prosperous year.

One company owned by the wealthy family of Kims was supposed to have a Christmas party but after a year full of difficulties and struggles, all workers agreed that they preferred to keep their money in their pockets or have dates with their lovers instead of binging greasy food in one day. They closed the company from December 24 to 26 because their angelic CEO Kim Joonmyeon was considerate enough to send his employees for vacation instead of running the company. Loss of three-day earnings was nothing to the filthy rich CEO who believed that family and significant others should be the number one priority.

In exchange for the short Christmas vacation was working on New Year. Employees who would be present would receive their special holiday pay. Though, in reality, none of them were really in the mood to work. Everyone's mind drifted away to the image of their families having a feast and their friends drinking and watching stunning fireworks displays, making them sigh while waiting for the day to end and rush home in case they could still catch up with the festivities.

 

There were a few employees who did not have the same thoughts though. It was either they have no people to spend the New Year with or they were merely a bunch of folks who treat the occasion as any other day. Whatever their reason was, they were forced to stay longer than they intended because one soul in the name of Kim Jongin went to work with unlabeled boxes hours ago, only to reveal their contents right before dinner: balloons, party poppers, horns, tablecloths, paper plates and utensils. They were groaning, wanting to reprimand the marketing head for the impromptu party when Oh Sehun, the director, walked in, carrying a tray of food with delivery men trailing behind.

That was how they found themselves getting wasted in that floor of their office building. In the past hour, anyone of them were singing songs, screaming nonsense on the microphone or randomly dancing to the music.

"Oh God, make them shut up," Minseok covered his ears while squinting at Baekhyun and Jongdae who sang like their lungs would get out of their chests any second. Jongdae belted a particular note of some EXO song named 'Drop That' and anyone wondered why the glass windows of the office and their ear drums were not broken.

"They heard your command," Luhan mumbled while watching their freakishly tall officemates Chanyeol and Kris grab the mics....only to start rapping, with Yixing and Jongin dancing behind them.

"Wow, did they really plan this event?" Taemin, a new member of the finance asked to which Luhan merely shrugged.

  
  


"WADDUP, KREASE."

 

"ROLL LIKE A BUFFALO."

  
  


"Who the hell had the idea to bring wine in? They are seriously out of their minds." Luhan complained while watching his co-worker Yixing, who he thought was a reserved angel, move his hips sexily. "I mean how the fuck... is this even allowed? Are we in the club? Joonmyeon will definitely kill us if he finds us this wasted tomorrow."

"Nah, he won't. It is his beloved cousin who started this anyway. By the way, where the fuck is Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo said from his spot where he was munching on Christmas cookies since the past hour. "He and Kim Fucking Jongin formulated the idea of partying until the dawn so why are we the only ones suffering here?"

"Lu, talk to your boss," Minseok weakly punched his friend's arm who shook his head in disapproval. "Are you serious, Kim Minseok? Do you want me to lose my job for scolding him?"

"Speaking of the devil." Kyungsoo deadpanned and the two whirled their heads towards the doorway. There Sehun stood with another case of soju that none of them knew where it came from. The marketing head a.k.a. Kim Jongin ran towards his best friend with a bright, evil grin on his face, and Luhan just wanted to bang his head on the nearby wall and resign on the spot.

Kyungsoo smacked his own face with his hands, Minseok sighed while Luhan thought of ways to get his bratty, snappy boss slash director out of his impending hangover the next day.

As if the director's secretary wasn't stressed enough, when a song played, Sehun dragged him out of his chair, causing him to squeak and stand up. Not wanting to lose his sole job, Luhan did as his boss had secretly told him through nonexistent telepathy: join him in his silliness. It wasn't every day that Sehun got loose anyway.

He did not know why Sehun was being like that; Sehun was clearly sober. His breath reaked a bit of alcohol but other than that, Sehun was functioning well. Maybe this was one of the rare moments when the higher-ups—except Jongin who was such a party animal slash childish but efficient bastard 24/7—wanted to mingle with their workers and be themselves. Luhan knew how hard Sehun worked through the year, the whole company in general, trying to lift the company to a prestigious position in the business world. For that reason, Luhan could not bring himself to let Sehun make an embarrassment of himself alone.

He danced what he thought was a duck dance with Sehun. He endured hearing Sehun rap some nonsense "shawty imma party til the sundown" with Jongdae and Baekhyun,  _ goodness, _ even Chanyeol, Jonghyun and Eunji hollering in the background in favor of pleasing their boss.

It seemed easy to enjoy the party after unwinding himself and getting out of his professional persona. Luhan did not find himself complaining when the game 'Annyeong, Cleopatra' started, even if Nayoung and Woojin were basically whistling screeching notes on the microphone.

He remained his bubbly self through the night, except when a game that made him step on the invisible line between him and Sehun took place.

  
  
  


“Now, for the ninth game of the night—”

“For Pete’s sake, Kim Jongin,” a very tipsy Zitao, who happened to be the office boy who was constantly ordered around to make coffee and dispose useless office papers, slurred from sit seat. “We fucking want to go home now. Cut this shit off.”

Noises of approval rang through the spacious office floor, but Jongin was quick to shut them up with threats of influencing the accountancy office to not give them any extra pay for that day. Murmurs of curses and promises of never letting Jongin hold any office party in the future were heard afterwards, but an enthusiastic Jongin’s voice overpowered them all.

“Again, for our next game, let us have Pop the Balloons—”

“Yeay, wow, so exciting,” Jiyeon spat sarcastically while rubbing some menthol ointment on her forehead.

“—but with a twist! What do you think is that, Baekkie?” Jongin inquired the other who was now snoring loudly on top of Chanyeol’s chest.

“What, Baek? Popping the balloons in a new position?” Everyone in the room winced at Jongin’s constant shifting of his normal and high-pitched voice and they could only pity the marketing head for talking to himself.

_ “That’s right, my type,” _ Jongin sang on the microphone and Kibum had to grip his bottle of soju tightly before he would lose control and throw it at Jongin’s face.

“Again, this is Pop the Balloons… _ Doggie Style!” _

 

_ “Kim Jongin you little wuss—” _

 

_ “Lord from above, why do I have him as my head—” _

 

_ “Are you telling me to hump—” _

 

_ “Who the fuck let him host this event—” _

 

_ “Pandas, pandas, think of pandas—oh fuck oh fuck Papa Panda is going behind Mama Panda—” _

 

_ "This is not my bread and butter so I'm—" _

 

_ “I’m resigning—” _

 

_ “Where the fuck is Luhan of all the times I need him—” _

 

_ "You sick, perverted bastard—" _

 

"Now moving on because we do not have time to accommodate your protests," Jongin flashed his smug grin towards his audience who groaned at the man’s unwavering determination, “let us choose our players.”

"Mr. Oh," Minseok protested, pointing at Jongin like the tanned imbecile was not his boss, "stop this rascal from ruining our lives!"

They should have known better when Sehun merely brushed it off with his hand. "It's alright," Sehun mused from his seat while taking a sip from his bottle of soju. "It won't do us any harm. Besides, it's New Year. Treat this night as a break from all the shit we have gone through the past year. Myeonnie won't mind."

Everyone stared at bewilderment but Sehun seemed so calm.

"I'm out," Kyungsoo shook his head while grabbing his blazer from the couch. "I will just pretend that this night never happened."

“Soo babe, I will tell the HR that you only took a half day—”

“The fuck I care! And don’t call me disgusting names!” Kyungsoo glared at his boss before storming out of the scene. The glass door almost slammed shut had not Luhan who came from the outside to wash his face caught it with his dainty hands.

The Chinese looked terrified, not because of the near-possibility that the door may have crashed but because of the predatory look Jongin was shooting him from the distance.  _ Oh God, I am off— _

“Our Luhannie!” Jongin grins before laughing like a psychopath on the microphone, indicating how drunk the other was. Luhan timidly made his way towards the couch he was sitting on before but he was suddenly dragged by Jongin towards the front.

“For our first pair, it’s going to be Luhannie and…”

“Wait, what?” Luhan frowned, not knowing what was happening before an equally inebriated Jongdae pointed at a clueless Sehun who was downing another bottle. “Mr. Oh! Luhannie and Mr. Oh should be a pair!”

Luhan, despite not knowing whatever the hell was happening, merely blushed at the thought of being paired with his longtime crush. He thought he had enough of dancing and jamming with Sehun that night, but it seemed that fate was favoring him that night.

The few office workers who may or may have not noticed Luhan’s hidden affection for the director whistled and cheered for Sehun to carry his fat ass up and be a man.

Sehun was shaking his head at first, gesturing to his head that may have been whirling from the alcohol, but the taunts from his buzzed subordinates, the kicked puppy look on Luhan’s face that he was trying to hide as well as Jongin’s teasing of “yah, Sehunnie, do you want your gorgeous secretary to stand here all night?” pushed Sehun to stand and strut towards his secretary.

Perhaps it was because the alcohol taking effect on Sehun's mind that made him sling his arm around his secretary who squirmed. Shrieks and whistles rang through the floor again, and Luhan knew that Sehun was indeed teasing him by the manner he held him closer by the shoulder while ruffling his hair.

"Sirrrrr," Luhan, momentarily forgetting of his formal relations with his boss, whined while playfully swatting his boss's hand away, but Sehun merely nuzzled his secretary's brown locks.

It was probably snowing outside based on the temperature of the room but the deer felt warm all over from the intimate gesture. His shoulderblades were resting on Sehun's firm pecs the whole time Jongin was picking— _ forcing _ —their other officemates to join the game Luhan was still not aware of. His hair stood on their roots with every puff and huff on the back of his head. He was never delusional but he could sense Sehun inhaling his scent by the sniffing sounds the slightly elder man was making.

Luhan jutted his bottom lip out once Sehun retreated his touch and increased the distance between them. It made him internally laugh at himself for immediately longing for the other male's touch despite being able to suppress his desires for Lord knows how long. Maybe it was Sehun's strong, manly perfume that made Luhan feel at home. Or his protective hold. Or his cozy chest. Whatever it was, it heightened Luhan's desire to submit in the other's arms.

He was thrown out of his reverie when Jongin grabbed his wrist, making him cock his eyebrow up but before he could even grumble, the marketing head already made his hands plant on the edge of the table with his ass slightly jutting out.

Sehun frowned. "Dude, are you really making us demonstr—"

"—and the other partner will pop the balloon like this." Jongin said while placing a balloon right on Luhan's ass before pushing Sehun's crotch against it. "The team with the most balloons popped in forty-five seconds would be the winner."

Luhan's eyes blew wide open when the balloon popped, letting a startled Sehun land on Luhan's back. Sehun balanced himself by instinctively landing on his hands on the table's edge, with his crotch touching Luhan's ass. Luhan shut his eyes, his ears and face burning in a crimson shade while cursing his nonexistent luck for letting him feel such vulgar experience. Thankfully, Sehun detached himself from the rather improper position, murmuring a small 'sorry' to Luhan while glaring daggers at a cackling Jongin.

"This is the most scandalous game I have ever witnessed," commented Siyeon, shaking her head in bewilderment.

"At least I did not make you play horsie with you scumbags riding on your partner's back while getting their asses whipped," Jongin rolled his eyes, earning him a smack on the head from Sehun. "Kim Jongin—"

"We are adults here anyway. Don't pretend to be saints who want it PG," Jongin replied. "Besides, you agreed to this, right?"

"Excuse me, but I have a girlfriend—"

"That is why I paired you with Chanyeol, Kris." Jongin said with a disinterested tone from where the gruffy voice came. "It isn't like any of us are interested with the same sex, aren't we?"

Luhan swore he saw Jongin flickering his naughty gaze at Sehun who narrowed his eyes before giving Luhan an uneasy look. When their eyes met, Sehun quickly looked away like he was caught doing a crime.

Before the secretary could even process any information, an annoying whistle already blew to start the game. Luhan looked back to see Sehun already hauling a couple of inflated balloons from the big container a feet away from them. In just two strides, the tall director was already behind him, arranging the balloons on the table so they won't fly away. Luhan saw it as his task to keep them in place, using one hand to maintain order while the other one balanced himself on the table's edge. A squeak left his lips when Sehun placed a balloon right on his ass, cold fingers subtly brushing against the fabric of Luhan's dress pants. Sehun held him on the hip by one hand before thrusting his own hips against the balloon. The director did it harshly that his package inevitably collided with Luhan's behind, thus, letting out a groan.

Luhan trembled at the husky noise ringing in his ears, almost losing balance. He immediately recovered, thanks to Sehun's arms that surrounded his waist. Luhan shakily handed another balloon, and Sehun, still not making decent distance, thrusted forward while dragging Luhan back.

_ It's just a strategy. It is just a game strategy,  _ Luhan mentally chanted, blindly handing the balloons to Sehun who never once kept his hands away from Luhan's body. He would get the balloon Luhan was holding before sandwiching it between their bodies.

Luhan felt like a rag doll being pulled towards the taller male's body. He bit his lip while keeping his head down, not wanting the others to hear his silent whimpers and see his flushed face. He was burning with embarrassment, thinking if he would have enough pride to face Sehun and the others the next day after this fucked up party ends.

Even though he was labeled as an innocent, inexperienced virgin that lacked proper dating experience, Luhan was not stupid. He could tell that with every hasty, powerful thrust, the monster inside Sehun's pants was getting harder and harder. Seventeen balloons later, it wasn't just Sehun's rock hard erection that was brushing against Luhan's dress pants. Luhan could tell that it was his boss's hand that collided with his ass cheek. He wondered if their other officemates could see them or the way Sehun's hand went down to brush against Luhan's forming erection.

By the time they reached the twenty-first balloon, Luhan was throbbing hard, almost collapsing from his position from the heaviness inside his pants. He did not know why Sehun was so fired up for this even though there were no giveaways to be given or if there was, Sehun could easily buy it. Whatever Sehun's reason was, Luhan just wanted this to end because never in his dreams did he thought of humping with his boss on front of spectators.

"You slow down, then you speed up   
dabeun eopji geujeo meonghani—"

_ 'Shut the fuck up, Kim Jongin,'  _ Luhan wanted to shout at the singing, teasing male but indeed, Sehun's unpredictable pace was driving the nuts loose in his head.

Luhan bit his lip while Sehun continued to grope his crotch, palming it with every thrust of his hips. The perverse act was thankfully hidden from the spectators because the direction they were facing at was away from the two. Sehun's gruff groans and erratic breathing molested Luhan's innocent ears. Sweat trickled down Luhan's brows at the realization that indeed, Oh Sehun, his boss, was shamelessly touching him in the most indecent and unprofessional ways.

_ He is just drunk. He will forget this tomorrow. _ The thought of reporting his boss for sexual harassment never came across Luhan's mind. Instead, all he thought about was how to erase the bubbling dirty memories of touching himself at the thought of the walking epitome of sex that was the director.

After those long, agonizing forty-five seconds of the game he considered an ordeal to his awakening sexual desires, Jongin, the one who put him in this situation saved him by blowing on the whistle. Sehun's grip around his body loosened, causing Luhan's trembling limbs to collapse on the table.

A sturdy pair of warm arms lifted his upper body from his spot and that was when he realized that Jongin was cackling right on the microphone. Luhan could not bring himself to turn and lift his head, knowing that he was flushed.

"Act normally," Sehun whispered on his ear. The stern tone of the director's voice sent shivers to the secretary's spine, turning him on.

"Seems that Sehunnie did it rather rough," Jongin laughed. "Luhannie can't even stand straight."

A red-faced Sehun turned to glare at his best friend. Still holding a fazed Luhan up, he looked around, seeing the other employees acting like nothing happened. Maybe he really did take the game way seriously or it was the alcohol taking over his rational thinking.

"Mr. Oh, it hurts," Luhan whimpered, and Sehun realized that he was clinging around the deer's waist tightly.

"Sorry," Sehun mumbled sheepishly, sliding his arm off his secretary. Luhan stood with his knees wobbling, walking away from his boss without sparing him a stare.

Jongin, tired from emceeing the event for hours finally announced the end of the night. The handful of employees who were wide awake, which included Jongin, Minseok and the others moved their asses to clean the mess they made. The others seemed too sleepy and drunk to wake up and drive, so Sehun and Jongin took the responsibility of explaining everything to their angelic boss over the phone.

Luhan? Well, his intoxicated ass was swinging in the middle of the dark halls, dragging his bag on the floor while supporting himself by feeling the walls. He did not want anyone to see him in this state; the blushing, horny mess he was.

_ Calm down, Lu. Calm your tits. It is just a game. Just a stupid game.  _ Those were the words that Luhan had been mumbling ever since he stormed out of the marketing office. He was too caught up with the issue between his legs to care helping or to even say his goodbyes to his co-workers. He needed to go home and have a long night touching himself or rush to the comfort room to play with the straining little erection confined in his pants.

His mind could vividly remember the events that took placed minutes ago.  _ Sehun's seductive groans, Sehun's bulge nestling between his ass cheeks, Sehun's rough treatment of Luhan's delicate body, Sehun panting right on his ear. _

Luhan knew that he was going nuts by the incessant tingling of his skin and straining of his member. Maybe he should resign because no way in hell he would be able to act like nothing happened.

His trail of thoughts ended when a hand covered his mouth with a handkerchief. Luhan screamed, but it just came out as a muffled noise by the tight grip on his mouth. He was dragged away to a certain direction. He was too drunk and weak to kick and flail his arms, so he stopped struggling, ready to face his fate.

_ Is this how I am going to die? A virgin? But I haven't confessed yet! _ Though he knew that he was more concerned if this certain burglar, kidnapper, rapist or whatever would also harm his officemates, especially his Sehun. How did this criminal even enter the office with the building's tight security?

He found himself being led to the stairs and finally, to a dark office, an office way too familiar despite the hazy effects of alcohol and arousal. Looking around, he was a bit startled to see a few lit candles waiting... in his and the director's shared office. His kidnapper slowly detached his hand from Luhan's mouth and when he turned around, he felt all blood draining from his face.

“M-Mr. Oh?” Luhan gasped once his eyes met with the director's orbs. He flinched at the sound of his bag thrown on one of the couches and of course, Sehun's penetrating stare.

“Calm down. I am not going to kill you,” Sehun’s eyes turned into crescents, the ones Luhan loved seeing the most. The director laughed when his secretary's face morphed from fright to shock to relief and finally, to displeasure.

“How can I calm down if I thought I was getting kidnapped?” He crossed his arms on front of the grinning man, scowling. “I thought I was going to die.”

"Sorry for scaring you," Sehun replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But I am not sorry for what I did to you back there."

“M-Mr. Oh?” Luhan squeaked. He did not know if it was just his imagination, but for some reason, Sehun’s face was getting closer to his. The secretary was unconsciously backing away, letting his feet take him anywhere away from his boss. There was something strange with Sehun’s gaze that was slowly stirring something inside Luhan that he knew was the entity of his hundred wet dreams about his boss. He gasped when his back hit the glass window of Sehun’s office, and sure enough, he was cornered.

Luhan let out an unmanly shriek when Sehun pinned his wrists on the glass surface, with the latter’s face oh so close with Luhan’s. Sehun towered him, intimidating Luhan and making him feel small under the man’s smoldering gaze. Sehun’s slit-like eyes were dark with something akin to desire. Luhan felt naked like he was undressed by the manner Sehun read him like an open book. Luhan opened his lips to protest, to demand his boss to let him go but nothing came out except a submissive whimper that he never remembered uttering his whole life.

Luhan cowered under Sehun’s gaze, losing the silent staring contest because of the sudden throbbing inside the Chinese beauty's pants. He mentally cursed, questioning himself why he had a boner by his boss’ stare alone. His eyes shifted from Sehun’s eyes to his pink, small lips Luhan always wondered the taste of. Sehun’s lips curved to a smirk, like he was taunting Luhan’s lack of chance to get away in whatever situation they entered. They slightly parted, letting an amused chuckle out that caused Luhan to glow a beet red color. He knew he was caught, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to face any embarrassment before his crush.

“Why are you crying?” Sehun asked, and that was when Luhan realized that he was shedding tears while biting his quivering lips. ' _ Why am I so embarrassing?'  _ the crybaby asked himself while keeping his head down. He felt the dominant presence part from him before two hands cupped his face.

“Did I scare you?” Sehun asked with an affectionate tone, calming Luhan down. The deer shook his head, letting Sehun wipe his big, fat tears away. “I’m so sorry, Luhan. I did not even ask for your permission."

"Permission?" The deer blinked, the last of his tears falling down his cheeks and Sehun's hands.

“Do you want to do it?” Luhan's eyes widened, understanding what the other was implying.

“I mean… you like me and I like you,” Sehun further added, gazing softly at his secretary, "and we basically humped on front of our officemates. You were aroused. So am I. I assumed that you will just go with the flow—"

“H-How did you…” Luhan trailed off, his eyes tripling their size at the unexpected revelation. “And w-what? You l-like me?”

“It’s pretty obvious, you know,” Sehun turned his gaze away, a blush blooming on his cheeks. “You totally go rigid and jittery when talking to me, which is very different with how you deal with others, even the higher-ups. I actually love watching you squirm under my presence because you look really cute."

“Y-You’re gay?” Luhan managed to sputter, his mind not able to formulate any intelligent answer. “What do you e-even like about me? I mean, I am just your secretary,  _ a male, _ who you barely spoke with unless I need to organize your schedules, remind you about appointments, accompany you to seminars, make you coffee—"

“You’re beautiful," Sehun spat unintelligibly, causing Luhan to blush a crimson color.

“B-But _that_ _bitch_ is more beautiful than me,” Luhan answered and Sehun frowned.

“Are we still not over that issue?” Sehun's fingers ran through his hairstrands, annoyance evident in his voice. “Okay, fine. I know that it was wrong to set an appointment with her just to fuck...  _ almost _ fuck her in our workplace. I tried hooking up with her... with a lot of women in clubs because of... y-you.”

“What does my existence have to do with you and your dick's uncontrollable urges—”

“Seeing you walk in my office with that lithe body of yours hidden under those dress shirt and pants without having the license to touch you is driving me crazy,” Sehun ruffled his own hair, pulling it in frustration. "You do not know how much restraint I exercise around you and how I want to bend you over my desk and fuck the daylights out of you.”

Luhan blushed. “Uhh, okay?”

The innocent look on the delicate boy's face made Sehun's dick stand in his dress pants, and soon, he was leaning closer and closer to his secretary. Luhan instinctively shut his eyes, ready to feel the director's warm lips.

_ Stars. _ That was what Luhan saw behind his eyes when Sehun's thin, pale lips collided with his. A rush of tingling sweetness filled his mouth, his very being, with the gentle warmth of Sehun's lip mouthing the smaller one's bottom lip. It had been long since Luhan kissed someone, maybe seven, eight, nine, ten years, which was back in his high school days with his first and only boyfriend who dumped him after one month of dating, for the reason that Luhan was 'boring and too reserved.' But that did not matter anymore because at that moment, with Sehun moving his lips with Luhan's, it seemed like it was the first time he kissed.

Soon, Luhan was kissing back, trying to imitate what Sehun was doing. He brushed his lips with Sehun's and the other took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue in. The beauty moaned at the unexpected action, causing him to slightly push Sehun's chest.

“M-Mr. Oh,” Luhan's eyes fluttered open. Sehun cupped his face affectionately, staring deep down the secretary's eyes.

“If you do not like this, then say tell me to stop,” Sehun said before leaving trails of kisses on Luhan's jaw.

“You are such a beautiful flower, baby,” he whispered on the blushing deer's skin, biting and licking his jawline. “You are so pure and delicate, just for me to touch.”

“W-Wait,” Luhan whimpered, eyes staring at the taller man's suit, “I do not know what to do. I mean… I… it is…”

Luhan failed to see the smirk on Sehun's lips, who inquired, “it is going to be your first time, am I right?” Luhan meekly nodded like a tyke under his father's gaze, feeling so little for the first time in his life.

Luhan knew that it was wrong to have sex with this man who barely knew him besides the fact that the Chinese male was just his jumpy but diligent secretary. Luhan knew that after that night, chances of Sehun acting like nothing happened were likely to occur.

But then, the fluttering touches on his skin, the warmth of the broad body close to his, the hard bulge of his boss pressing against his thigh and his very own hard on were stopping Luhan from leaving the risky situation.

“I’ll take care of you,” Sehun whispered against the smaller male’s lips before closing his eyes, colliding their lips once again.

The virgin doe held on the predator who eagerly slid his hands on the former’s clothed body. Luhan did not know what he was doing; he let Sehun do as he pleased, letting himself be devoured and stripped of his pride. He parted his lips once Sehun’s tongue asked for permission to invade his sweet cavern, the wet muscle immediately exploring the doe’s mouth. Moans and whimpers echoed from Luhan’s throat with every swipe of the sinful muscle in his mouth, dancing and tangling with his own tongue. He sucked on Sehun’s tongue, desperate to have a taste of Sehun's sweet groans that made Luhan weak on the spot.

Luhan gripped on his boss's coat, finding it hard to balance himself at all the knee-buckling sensation taking over his inexperienced body. Sehun sensed this and a muffled gasp left Luhan's throat when Sehun pinned him on the glass surface with his firm, muscular body. His hands made their way on the side of Luhan's thighs before sensually sliding to the soft ass cheeks, squeezing them. Luhan let out a lewd noise as a response that was muffled by the eager tongue swiping the back of his teeth as well as the roof of his mouth.

Nobody ever touched Luhan that way in the twenty-seven years of his life. He rarely watched porn and his hand was his sole helper through the years, but the little deer was controlled by instincts he never thought he had. He threw his arms around Sehun's neck, pulling the male closer while kissing back. It was indeed sloppy and messy, but neither cared as long as they were having a taste of each other.

Sehun groped and kneaded Luhan's ass, earning the director a string of sexual, needy mewls from between their locked lips. He tilted his head to deepen their passionate kiss and to indulge in the babe's addicting taste and moans. In a blink of an eye, Luhan's lean legs wrapped around Sehun's midsection while the latter cupped the former's globes.

Sehun sat the babe on his table, swiping each and every paper off the surface. Luhan’s arms tightened around his neck, pulling him deeper for their passionate liplocking. Sehun took it as a chance to throw his own coat on the floor. With swift fingers, he loosened and dropped his tie, not bothering to know where it fell. He was about to unbutton his dress shirt when thin, nimble fingers crept from his shoulders down to the collar. Excitement and nervousness caused Luhan to shakily open his boss’s dress shirt, to which he swore he heard Sehun chuckling. Before he was even halfway through the task, Sehun already removed Luhan’s hands, only to slip the beauty’s coat off. In contrast with Luhan’s trembling fingers, Sehun smoothly opened Luhan’s dress shirt and pulled his tie off.

Luhan was half-naked in no time and he blushed while feeling the heated gaze boring through his body. Luhan turned away but Sehun lifted the secretary’s chin. The former mewled when he saw Sehun looking at him like he was some prey. The director pulled the babe closer, and Luhan felt all the oxygen leaving his body when Sehun’s fingers danced on his bare skin, caressing the smooth expanse of perfection. The taller male buried his face on the deer’s neck, inhaling the mouth-watering scent of a virgin ready to be claimed. He felt his secretary shiver when he swiped his tongue along the curve of the swan-like neck. Deciding that he would love to feel him squirm, Sehun did it again, and again, and again until Luhan was a whimpering mess.

He bit along the pale skin, sucking on the mole on the side of the Chinese male's neck. Luhan moaned loudly at this, and Sehun realized that it was one of his secretary's weakest spots. He nibbled on that spot, rendering Luhan boneless in his hold with mewls of satisfaction leaving his lips.

Sehun left open-mouthed kisses on his way down, tracing the delicate male's collarbones with the tip of his experienced tongue and teeth.

Luhan's skin was set ablaze with every brush of Sehun's soft lips and nips and scrape of his boss's pearly teeth. He could not stop the needy noises he was making and he was keening loudly by the time Sehun's lips latched around his nipple.

Sehun poked it incessantly with his tongue while sucking on it greedily. He pinched the right one for it not to be neglected, fondling it between his slim fingers. Luhan grew delirious in pleasure with every lap and suck on his sensitive bud. Sehun continuously rubbed the other one between his deft fingers, rolling and pinching them that had Luhan writhing on the office table. He let go of the bud in his mouth, only to take the one in his fingers to give it the same fervor attention.

While Sehun was lapping the stiff nipple, he palmed the growing bulge in his secretary's pants, making the latter yelp in surprise. Sehun chuckled on the male's chest, sending chills through the other's pleasured body. Luhan's cheeks glowed in embarrassment which was soon forgotten when Sehun went back to suckling snd playing with his nipples.

"M-Mr. Oh," Luhan breathed when Sehun's fingers were tracing along the former's flat abdomen and lithe waist while sucking on the skin and continuously patting the smaller male's erection. "S-Stop. I think I-I c-cannot hold it if you k-keep on d-doing that—ah-ahhh!" He screamed when Sehun gave his hard on a squeeze, almost coming on the spot.

Sehun tilted his head, staring at Luhan with his piercing gaze. "Sehun."

The flabbergasted deer stamered, "w-what?"

"Call me Sehun," the dominant male clarified, his voice gruff from arousal. The husky tone and the provocative stare of the other made Luhan obey the command. "Yes, S-Sehun."

Sehun hummed, his hand still palming his secretary's erection. Luhan gulped, trying his best not to get lost at the pleasure and the dark eyes locked with his. "Sehun. Sehun." The name surprisingly rolled smoothly on his tongue, and he tried again. "Sehun. Sehun-ah. Sehunnie."

"Good boy," Sehun said, lips cracking to a small yet sweet smile that had Luhan blushing, especially when the director rose to plant a peck on his cheek.

Luhan's fingers found their place on Sehun's dress shirt, unbuttoning it in no time. Once he slid it down and tossed it somewhere, he was greeted by a glorious sight of firm pecs and tight, prominent abs. His veiny arms have just the right amount of muscles, making Luhan think of how those strong arms would hold him while he was being pleasured. Sehun's waist was narrow in contrast with his broad shoulders. The Chinese deer could only salivate at the thought of encircling his own legs around the thin waist as he was fucked senseless. Sehun was not too bulky and he was lean and fit, which little Luhan appreciated a lot. His eyes raked on the godly perfection before him, memorizing every detail of the pale, toned masterpiece to etch it deep in his memory for him to cherish forever.

"You can touch me if you want," Sehun assured, ruffling the deer's hair who looked like he was caught by the headlights. Not finding any reason to deny himself of such a privilege, Luhan's hands crept closer to Sehun's torso until they were in contact with the rock hard abs. Luhan gasped as it was his first time touching someone else's muscles. Sehun caressed the smaller male's cheeks whose eyes were glued on the ripples of muscles before him. Luhan's small hands roamed on the expanse of skin, enjoying the feeling of the crevices and bumps that gave a glimpse of the raw sexiness the director had. His fingers brushed against the other's nipples, earning him a guttural groan that made his own erection throb painfully.

Feeling suddenly brave and shameless, Luhan leaned to place gentle kisses along Sehun's chest. Sehun let out a low, raspy moan at the bold move, pleasing Luhan who started sucking the surface. Sehun's fingers found their way on Luhan's locks, pressing the secretary closer to himself. The smaller male experimentally licked along the crevices, his hands moving in circular motions over Sehun's chest.

Luhan decided that he liked the taste of the milky skin and decided to lap more desperately. He sucked and licked along Sehun's abdomen while proceeded south, successfully leaving a trail of hickeys along the way until he was nuzzling Sehun's crotch. He could feel the throbbing hardness through the fabric, making him drool at the thought of taking it in his mouth. He was more than thankful when Sehun caressed his hair, giving him permission to open the director's dress pants.

Luhan fumbled for the fly of the zipper, clumsily opening it and unclasping the hook holding the pants on place. It slid down the floor, revealing the bulging cock that could not be hidden in the tight boxers.

"Open your gift, sweetheart," Sehun urged with a seductive voice. Luhan complied, and soon, he was whimpering at the sight of the director's penis standing proudly in its— _ 7? 8? 9 inches? Fuck, that protruding vein _ —glory. It was in an angry red color which was in contrast with Sehun's pale skin. Veins protruded against the firm flesh, and the mouth-watering sight had Luhan going down on his knees.

He was too mesmerized at the thick juicy meat and the thought that Oh Sehun, the brilliant company director, his boss, his crush, the object of his desire and affection for years, was  _ raging hard _ because of him, Lu Han, the Chinese secretary who was helplessly in love with his sassy boss.

"Have you ever blown someone?” Sehun inquired from his standing position. Luhan shook his head, attention still glued on the delicious piece of meat twitching before him. He considered Sehun’s silence as an invitation to move his face closer to give the underside a kittenish lick. The action earned him a sexy groan that sounded so erotic in the virgin’s ears. He gave it another lick, and another, and another until his lips wrapped around the head, sucking on the tip while dipping his tongue in the leaking slit.

“Fuck, Luhan,” Sehun rasped, gripping Luhan’s locks as his other arm supported himself on the edge of the mahogany table. He did not know that Lu Han, the twenty-seven year old virgin who lived inside the body of a Chinese sweetheart would be kneeling on front of him, greedily sucking the fat cock in his mouth like a hungry babe. Luhan’s eyes shut close, focused on gradually taking inch by inch of Sehun’s member with every bob of his head.

“Goodness. You are such a fast learner, Lulu.” Sehun moaned, taking in the delectable view of Luhan having a mouthful of his dick, looking at him with those teary doe-like eyes. The deer could not take everything in, which Sehun could only blame on his larger than average size. Though, for a beginner, Luhan was good. He quickly developed a habit of leaving the tip in his mouth before bobbing his head down to the girth while sucking. His tongue swirled around the length every now and then with his small hand pumping the rest of the director’s member.

He did one particular hard suck that had Sehun thrusting forward. Luhan gagged at the sudden intrusion of the cock sliding in his throat. Tears flowed from his eyes but Sehun was too aroused to give heed on that matter. Luhan barely got a hang of it when Sehun resumed thrusting inside the former’s mouth, marveling at the warmth and tightness of the mouth and throat combined.

The delectable sight of his secretary taking his cock in his swollen lips and the delicious warmth and tightness around him caused Sehun to spurt his load inside Luhan’s mouth. Luhan was clearly surprised by this, pulling away to cough at the thick cum going down his throat. Saliva and remnants of cum connected Luhan’s lips with Sehun’s manhood and the Chinese male’s cheeks flushed. His chest was heaving up and down like he was the one who came—

"You came just by that?" Asked the owner of the hand that tilted his chin up. He stared with amusement on the wet spots present on the inner side of Luhan's dress pants. Luhan lowered his head in embarrassment but he was forced to stand on his feet. He found it hard to balance, due to Sehun's 'accusation' and the sensitivity of his body.

"How adorable," Sehun whispered playfully while supporting Luhan with his arm around the latter's waist. He was fondling the secretary's member through the fabric, earning him a whimper and a visible shudder passing through Luhan's body.

"M-Mr. Oh—"

_ "Sehun," _ the director growled on his ear before nibbling the papery skin under the trembling male's ear. Luhan mewled, holding on Sehun's biceps for support for he felt his legs wobbling from his orgasm. He was embarrassed by his shameful display of inexperience and cursed his luck for seeming so needy. He wondered if Sehun still found him desirable after all the humiliating blowjob and the accidental orgasm Luhan achieved without even being touched. 

 

Perhaps, Sehun’s lips and teeth on his neck answered his fears.

 

“S-Sehun,” Luhan moaned, collapsing on Sehun’s firm chest with every nibble and lick on the junction of his neck and the dip of his collarbone, “I-I don’t think..." 

"That's right, Luhan. Do not think. Do not think of the reason I permitted you guys drink and party..." The director said while sitting Luhan down on the desk again. "In a fucking office..." Luhan gasped upon the realization, but Sehun merely smirked at the quivering beauty he had been lusting over in secret for almost a year. He had been holding back, but at that moment, seeing his secretary so vulnerable and helpless, he wanted so much more. That night was the indeed the night Luhan would be all his in every way possible. 

"Damn it, Luhan," Sehun groaned against Luhan's swollen lips. "I'm starving." Trapping the lush lips between his own, he slipped in his tongue inside Luhan's cavern, craving once again for the addicting taste that only belonged to his secretary.

"S-Stop," Luhan whimpered when they parted, gasping for breath that his boss mercilessly took away from him.

"Am I teasing you?" Sehun leaned to nibble the deer's earlobe, earning him more delectable, tempting noises. "Am I waking your little junior down there?"

Luhan blushed in embarrassment, mostly from the elder's mocking of his manhood. Though, he was not given any chance to protest when Sehun's lips started leaving fervent kisses down, down and down until they were lapping on his sensitive buds. His body grew hotter from the wet yet burning swipes of the skilled tongue and lips on his nipples that all he could do was moan in pleasure. The hands gliding up and down his narrow waist were only adding to his growing need for the handsome director.

After much fondling and sucking, Sehun gradually went down and Luhan giggled softly at the feeling of Sehun’s mouth grazing his babyish skin. The elder left open-mouthed kisses along the spotless skin, licking, sucking, nipping and trailing it with marks that marked his ownership. As much as Sehun wanted to explore more of his secretary's reaction to his touches, he had enough. He wanted to see Luhan writhe and beg for his cock already. He had fantasized so long about doing this, wrecking and pleasuring Luhan and he couldn't wait any longer.

Sehun quickly got back to work, unbuttoning his secretary’s dress pants in no time. Luhan tried his best to remain on his position despite the feverish ecstasy of watching Sehun worshiping his body.

“Nice thighs,” Sehun mindlessly commented when honey thighs appeared in his view. He ignored the wetness apparent on Luhan’s soiled boxers, his mind reeling and mouth drooling at the thought of sucking on those pale thighs and maybe, some good thigh fucking.

“I was an athlete and performer back in high school,” Luhan answered shakily while warm hands roamed on his smooth, hairless thighs. Moans soon echoed in the room once the hands were accompanied with a mouth, leaving sloppy kisses along his inner thighs.

“Donald Duck boxers huh,” Sehun chuckled against Luhan’s pinkish skin, tickling the latter who was glowing beet red once again. “I did not know you like birds.”

“N-No, I d-don’t. I just l-like D-Donald Duck—”

“Why didn’t I notice,” Sehun mumbled before biting on the fleshy part, “that you liked cocks from the start?”

“W-What? But Donald is a duck—”

“Ducks, cocks, doesn’t matter. At the end of the day,” Sehun’s fingers went inside the hem of Luhan’s boxers, teasing the velvety skin inside, “they are still birds, and you are still getting my cock.”

Luhan did not know how and when it happened, but the next moment, he was fully bare in front of his crush, given a skillful blowjob on his rather small size. His legs were thrown on Sehun’s broad shoulders as the taller had a stone grip on his thighs to keep him in place. Luhan was trying his best to support himself by one hand on the table as his other one latched on Sehun’s hair, burying him further on his crotch. He was trying to thrust up into the warmth he never thought would feel so ecstatic but Sehun was successfully grounding Luhan’s legs on the surface.

Sehun hummed around the small cock in his mouth, loving the squirming and moaning sounds coming out from the other’s swollen lips. The vibrations sent tremors through every fiber of the deer’s body and he could not remember any moment of his life that his soul was as alive as it was at that moment. His mind was a swirling mess of the building up sexual tension in the room. He had no clue how and when did Sehun become good at blowjobs, because as far as he could remember, Sehun liked jiggling breasts. Sehun liked pussies instead of cocks. Most of all, Sehun would never like someone like Luhan.

But those underlying thoughts dissipated once Sehun gave a hard suck around his cock. Luhan shrieked, taken aback at the unexpected pressure of Sehun’s lips and teeth around his length that he exploded for the second time of the night. The secretary’s eyes protruded when Sehun’s own eyes flashed with something akin to shock.

“O-Oh my God, Sehunnie, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean—” A gentle swipe of the director’s tongue shut his apologies up, making him let out a soft moan. Sehun’s mouth was indeed magical as it won’t let Luhan stop from shooting out his orgasm. He threw his head back while closing his eyes, mouth parted into a pleasured series of sexual noises that was making Sehun’s cock twitch in arousal and excitement.

Sehun released his secretary’s limp dick with a pop, and Luhan did not need to open his eyes to figure out that Sehun was licking the excess cum that dripped down the younger’s balls. He shook, his body still hypersensitive from his uncalled for orgasm. He unconsciously whined when Sehun’s warm touch left his body, causing Sehun to chuckle.

“Needy, aren’t we?” Luhan’s lids opened when he sensed Sehun standing from his spot. He watched as Sehun made a beeline towards the couch where the director and his business clients often conversed. Luhan did not know why at first, and he was so soon to asking Sehun what was so interesting about the couch when Sehun lifted one of the cushions to fish out for something that looked like a bottle.

Luhan gasped. “Damn it. That’s where you keep your lubricant, Oh Sehun?”

The director cocked an eyebrow up. “You got any problem with that?”

“But… B-But… that’s where I  _ always _ sit down, and I did not even realize—”

“Only two things. Either you’re so dense not to notice the slight lump under the cushion surface or that I hid it really well.” Sehun grinned to the glorious mess he had made of Luhan on the desk.

Getting closer to the dazed beauty, he admired the luscious view of the pale yet sweaty and marked skin encasing Luhan's delicate entirety. "Are you ready for the main course, sexy?" 

The only response Luhan was able to give was his flustered face making tomatoes and cherries turn in shame.

"Are you really a virgin? I still cannot believe it," Sehun mumbled while pulling the male to his feet. "I know you are pure and innocent, even sensitive and inexperienced, but it is just so impossible for a beauty like you to—"

"I never really found anyone I was really interested in," Luhan answered bashfully, unknowingly biting his bottom lip that had Sehun's dick twitching. "I have an ex but just a few pecks here and there, I was inevitably dumped. After that, I turned all my attention to university, then to this job. But then, you, uh... and.... yeah, um, yeah." Luhan scratched the back of his head, finding the suddenly tense atmosphere rather awkward. Sehun was deadly silent and his face showed irritation.

"S-Sehun, d-did I say something wrong—"

"Someone dumped you?" A growl came out of Sehun's throat that had Luhan slightly cowering in submission.

"Because uh, he said I was too reserved and boring," Luhan replied. "I was still in high school that time so I do not want any kind of... way too intimate activities but when I reached college, I realized that I am really a loser who would die a virgin."

"You are not a loser, you know that right?" Sehun tilted the shorter male's chin once again and he swore he felt a pang in his chest at the broken look in the male's eyes. "Luhan... you are the best secretary I ever had. You are efficient and always finished the workload I dumped on you despite of lack of rest and my lack of display of gratitude. I do not even to explain anything to you twice because you are brilliant enough to understand what you have to accomplish. I may not always say this, but you made my stressful life a lot easier and I am thankful for that."

"It feels nice that you can see my efforts in this job, Sehun," said Luhan who almost teared up from the unexpected condemnation from his boss, "but somehow, accomplishing this job is the only thing I can properly do, except perhaps sports and performing onstage. In social and romantic affairs, I am a failure. I do not even know how I graduated with a handful of friends despite my poor communication skills. My blind dates never ask to see me again, probably because I get easily flustered and I often stutter. I am twenty-seven for fuck's sake and the year is also ending but I am still an old, rotten virgin."

A soft peck landed on Luhan's lips, catching him off guard. "It is not your obligation to do anything against your will just to please others," Sehun whispered softly on his lips before capturing them to a heated liplocking session again.

"You are perfect the way you are, Luhan, and you deserve a perfect man for you," Sehun rasped between their hurried breathing every time they pulled away. The voice sent tingles in Luhan's spine and he swore he felt his heart jumping once he saw pure sincerity and concern glazing Sehun's orbs. "As much as I want you, are you really sure about this? I mean, I am itching to take your virginity and I cannot back away once we started loosening you up. So please, as early as possible, decide now—"

"I trust you, Oh Sehun," Luhan responded, hand making its way on the plane of Sehun's back. His fingers grazed the dips of delicious muscles, loving the way the director's smooth skin broke into goosebumps from the slightest touch.

"Getting bold, aren't we?" Sehun smirked, leaning down to suck Luhan's sensitive spot on his neck. "Just when I thought you couldn't be more perfect. Shit, Luhan... I am making you mine and all to myself tonight. You better be ready because this beast isn't satisfied by one round."  Spinning the shocked beauty around, he bent Luhan over the desk and whispered in his ear. "Do you want my fingers deep in your tight, little hole, baby?"

Frantic nods came as an answer, but wanting to make sure, Sehun asked again. "Are you really sure about this? This is your only chance to get away from me, Lu. I won't be able to stop myself. I have already waited too long to have a piece of your tempting body." Sehun growled along his skin as he opened the lube bottle, squirting some on his fingers.

"Just do what you want, Sehunnie. Please lead me," Luhan whimpered, and slowly but surely, Sehun began teasing Luhan's rim. Carefully circling the puckered entrance, he waited for a while until Luhan was practically begging for him to put the finger in.

Luhan's body went rigid once the digit slid past his ring of muscles. Feeling another person's finger— _ longer, thicker, and better _ —inside him felt weird. He occasionally fingered himself, but this, having his boss's digit knuckle deep inside him was entirely different.

"Are you okay?" Sehun asked, kissing along Luhan's shoulderblades while moving his finger in and out.

"Y-Yes. J-Just a bit weird I guess." Luhan panted on the table's surface, raising his left leg a little and sticking out his ass to make it easier for Sehun. "I think I can take the second one in."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Sehun plunged another digit in and he never stopped his ministrations on Luhan's tense body when the latter cried out in discomfort.

"Relax, Lulu," Sehun breathed on Luhan's ear, nibbling the shell while his free hand glid up and down the other's waist. "Slowly loosen yourself for me."

A whimper flew out of Luhan's lips as he tried his best to ease his walls. Sehun's fingers scissored Luhan open with care and it did not take long for him to be four fingers deep inside his secretary. 

"You are so tight around my fingers, baby." Gratified moans and mewls left Luhan's pretty mouth. Sehun's patience was getting thinner as Luhan desperately bucked against his moving fingers, wanting them to abuse his sweetest spot over and over again.

"Sehun, S-Sehun, pl-please." Luhan clutched on the table's edges, eyes sealed shut while breathing heavily. "Sehun, I am begging you, please take me now."

Sehun fanned out his fingers, making sure to stretch the tight hole thoroughly. "I won't guarantee you that this would not hurt but it will soon be forgotten. Now, let me ask you one more time. Are you really willing to give up your virginity to me?"

"Yes. God, how I want this," Luhan answered. "But... p-please promise to be gentle."

“Anything for my Lulu.” Sehun's pinky finger appeared on front of Luhan's face and the latter giggled as he intertwined his own to make a pinky promise. Sehun's comfortable warmth left his back, leaving Luhan to turn around and lean against the table edge. He stared as the director put an ample amount of lube on his palm. The taller pumped his cock as Luhan's jaw hung open in awe and anticipation. His own member twitched, satisfied to see Sehun's drooling manhood glistening in the candlelight.

"Like the show?" Sehun smirked while teasing his own balls. A blushing Luhan rolled his eyes and sat on the table, leaning on his arms. "Stop teasing me."

"I was just asking," Sehun chuckled and removed his grasp from his member. He stepped closer to Luhan and the latter automatically held on Sehun's arms for support. The director raised his secretary's legs, settling one of the milky legs on his arm as he positioned himself on front of Luhan's exposed hole.

Sehun leaned closer, inhaling the sweaty yet fruity scent of Luhan's hair and whispered, "I’m going in, Baby Lu.”

Luhan’s mouth parted for a silent cry when the head of the Sehun’s meaty dick intruded the very first ring of muscle. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes when the thick rod tried to get past his clenching walls.

“Relax, sweetheart or I won’t be able to fully go in.” Sehun planted soft, tender kisses from the junction of Luhan’s neck to his ears, trying to ease the pain that the virgin— _ not anymore thanks to Sehun's dick _ —secretary was undeniably feeling. He made a move to pull out the fourth of his dick that was buried, only for Luhan’s legs to wrap around Sehun’s torso.

“N-No. D-Don’t,” Luhan croaked, slumping his forehead on Sehun’s shoulder. “I-I can take it. J-Just give me time to relax.”

Sehun nodded at this. His hand that was not holding Luhan’s hip caressed the smooth curve of Luhan’s waist. Licks and nips trailed across Luhan’s neck and jawline, making the secretary relax a bit. Sehun felt the painfully tight grip on him loosening up and made a push, slowly letting his member slide deeper inside the babe’s heat. Luhan’s face was buried on Sehun’s neck the whole agonizing process of the director’s throbbing cock breaching his entirety. He held on Sehun’s arms, dainty fingers seeking for something to keep him grounded.

Luhan felt like collapsing from the big throbbing organ buried deep inside his body. He always noticed Sehun's well-endowed size even in loose dress pants and always salivated at the sight of it whenever the director wore tight jeans on rare instances, one of them being the time when he stalked Sehun in a club down in Gangnam. He could vividly remember how much of a good dancer Sehun was and how the director made out with a random and undeniably hot chick in the middle of the dance floor. Luhan never knew that someday, right at the last day of the year, he would get a piece of the cock he had been always dreaming of. He never thought that his foolish wish of getting in Sehun's pants would come true, but now that Sehun was balls deep inside him, he could only thank his lucky stars despite the weakening pain.

Sehun, on the other hand, felt like he was in paradise. Luhan's hole felt like heaven. Sehun never fucked virgins before, too overwhelmed by the responsibility of taking care of them. But at that moment, he did not regret making a move on Luhan. In fact, he was proud of himself. His secretary always wore loose dress shirts, pants, and coat that were considered too big for a slender male like him. Sehun always wondered about how lithe and delectable Luhan could be once he was unwrapped like a present. The director knew that he was right with his fantasies about his secretary the second the goddess-like body was stripped bare before him.

That moment, with his cock buried deep inside the tight, velvety heat of the beauty, he was determined to shed the last bit of innocence from the deer and make him addicted to Sehun's sex.

It took the beauty a whole minute to calm down and relax his erratic clenching around Sehun. The director swore that he was already feeling dizzy from the vice-like grip squeezing the life out of him. He had a hard time calming his carnal instinct to ram the deer on the desk so he almost looked like a grinning puppy when Luhan shifted his ass for more penetration.

Luhan's hands tightly held on Sehun's shoulders as big hands cupped his plump bottom and adjusted his pliant body on the table. His legs remained glued around Sehun as the other started thrusting.

Sehun was swinging his hips oh so carefully, attentively watching Luhan's expression with his every movement. Discomfort was still apparent on Luhan's face though his hole seemed to be adjusting around Sehun's member.

"How are you feeling?" Sehun inquired, the hand that was not holding Luhan close caressing the younger's hair. Luhan did not realize that he was leaning to the touch, pleased at the gentle ministrations he was receiving.

"Kind of stings. Weird but I am getting used to it," Luhan answered while moving his hand to thread through the director's silky hair, earning him a feral growl.

"You loving the size?" Sehun smirked, to which Luhan sassed. "Fucking hurts I think I am being ripped to half."

"You will forget about that later when all you can remember is my name." Sehun whispered on the deer's heated skin together with an abrupt thrust.

"Seh—" Luhan's attempt to talk was cut when Sehun did it again, and again, and again until Luhan grew to love it. Sehun's thrusts were slow, calculated but gentle and Luhan found it droolworthy to see Sehun's ripples of muscle flexing with every movement.

Sehun felt Luhan getting needier when the babe started lifting his bum from the table. This pleased Sehun and he let his horny, beastly self loose. The first hard thrust made Luhan gasp. The deer's moans grew louder with each successive thrusts. Grabbing Luhan's slack jaw, Sehun looked at him in the eye. "More?" Sehun's voice was raspy from all his self-restraint and desire to please Luhan.

Luhan was not given any chance to make a reply when Sehun's hips started pistoning in his body. "S-Sehun-ah!"

Sehun answered with a growl, pounding harder and deeper inside Luhan to search for his weakest spot. He knew he found it when an airy yet shrill cry echoed in the office, followed by a painful scratching on his skin.

"M-More, please, don't stop." Luhan mewled loudly when Sehun pounded on his sweet bundle of nerves over and over again. His nails dug on Sehun's back, leaning forward on Sehun's chest as he was fucked and pleasured thoroughly.

"Faster, harder, Sehun-ahhhh," he mumbled incoherently as a good, good feeling blazed through his body. Sehun obliged, throwing both of Luhan's legs on his arms to thrust deeper inside the begging babe. The Chinese male's eyes rolled back with every bump of the thick dick on his prostate. His high pitched moans and whimpers mixed with Sehun's guttural groans and the erotic sound of skin slapping against skin.

Sehun knew that Luhan was drawing closer to the edge by the erratic clenching around his cock. His own thrusts grew sloppier and more hurried as he felt his own limit nearing.

"Sehun-ah... Sehunnie... I want to..." Luhan moaned his name sultrily, making Sehun grunt curses that had the deer twitching madly.

"I'll let you have what you need, but I will let you know that we are far from done." The taller male grasped the deer's leaking cock, pumping it languidly in contrast with his thrusts. He devoured the sight laid bare before him, a sweaty, debauched and gorgeous vixen panting and moaning his name like a mantra.

It did not take long before Luhan was spilling on his hand, long, thick ribbons bursting between their bodies. Sehun was taken aback at the sudden squeezing around his throbbing flesh and his orgasm followed, bursting his load deep inside Luhan.

They took their time coming down from their orgasmic high on the office chair with Luhan's limbs thrown on top of Sehun's sturdy frame. The director caressed the secretary's sweaty hair, waiting for Luhan to relax. He spun his chair, facing the stunning view of the night-kissed bustling city through the glassy windows.

In a blink of an eye, Sehun roused on his feet, making his limp member inside Luhan move, earning him a whine. The director walked towards the windows, his hands cupping Luhan's ass cheeks while kneading them. The deer's arms were thrown around Sehun while his legs tightened around the latter's torso, scared to fall from the other's grip.

Sehun pulled out and laid Luhan down once they were on front of the glass. He supported Luhan who had difficulty standing on his wobbling legs and soon, they were facing their reflection.

"Can you see how beautiful you are, Luhan?" Sehun stroked the other's cum stained chest, twirling the sticky substance around the secretary's nipple.

Luhan's ears grew red while staring at his wrecked form but shut his eyes as soon as Sehun started playing and rolling both of his nipples between his fingers.

"Look who is getting hard again," Sehun chuckled and Luhan gasped upon realizing that he was half-hard just from a simple fondling.

"How often do you toy with your nipples, sugar?" Sehun pinched the skin around his nipples to make them perky, only to thumb the sweet yet aching zones that had Luhan moaning.

"S-Sometimes?" The younger managed to husk while doubling the efforts to stand straight. "W-When I-I am not bu-busy—ahhh, no, please stop."

"Sensitive?" Sehun twisted the left bud, earning him an annoyed whimper from the helpless babe. "But you are so cute. I cannot help it."

"Look at it standing in attention, Lulu. So cute." Luhan's eyes shifted on his own member, leaking and weeping from the light yet arousing caresses on his skin. The sensitivity of his post orgasm bliss made the magnitude of Sehun's simple touches stronger.

"You are already beautiful but look at you now. You are ethereal." Luhan's knees buckled at the deep, husky voice flowing smoothly in his ear that continuously assaulted his heightened senses.

"Can you take another round?" Sehun asked though his hands that were gliding down the mewling male's hips already tightened around the his waist.

Luhan made a noise of disapproval that soon turned into satisfied sighs with every fluttering kiss on his shoulder.

"Come on, Luhan," Sehun urged while inhaling the other's scent, "you cannot lie to me. I can practically see that you want more."

Luhan stared at their reflection and he threw his head back when his little dick was grasped. Also, the already hard manhood pressing between his globes and that he dreamed for this to happen for so long convinced him to submit to his urges.

"Yes," he spoke timidly, voice airy from the hand pumping his arousal, "I want m-more. C-Can we d-do it again?"

"Do what, baby?" Sehun's thumb teasingly patted Luhan's slit, making the latter mewl and buck to the touch.

"F-Fucking. Fuck me, please," Luhan answered, ass already pushing back against Sehun's cock.

"Good, baby Lu." Sehun's pecks climbed to Luhan's ear, giving it one lick before his hand let go of the smaller male's erection. It did not take a second for Luhan's hands to be pressed against the glass and for Sehun to piston inside without warning.

"Sehun!" Luhan hissed, body almost colliding with the glass from the sudden thrust. Unlike before, Sehun was relentless, his movements sharp and hurried. The experience felt dirtier, slicker, hotter and more magnified with Sehun's cum overflowing from his hole, trickling down his thighs.

Humiliation colored Luhan's cheeks while staring at their racy position which was being taken from behind by someone as provocative as Oh Sehun. Lewd moans spilled from his pretty mouth while trying to ground himself in place but one particular contact with his prostate made him fall helplessly on the tiled floor.

Sehun did not seem fazed. His hands were quick to pull Luhan by the hips, making the younger balance on his hands and knees. He immediately resumed to pounding inside the beauty, loving how needy Luhan was.

Luhan's cock hardened more at the sight of his helpless and submissive form. Sweat trickled down from every pore of his body and Sehun's thighs smacking his taut, reddish skin created noises that left nothing to imagination. Most of all, he was moaning nonstop and his hips were pushing back to get more of Sehun's cock. His half-lidded eyes barely registered how he, a meek, lamblike secretary working in one of the most successful companies in Seoul, easily fell for the director's charms.

"Why are you crying?" A soft voice asked and a hand that was holding his hip wiped the unexpected tears prickling from his eyes. Luhan silently cursed, upset that he was being a crybaby once again. But he could not help it. Conflicting emotions made him emotional in the wrong situation.

"Am I hurting you?" Sehun asked again, and this time, Luhan hastily shook his head. "N-No. I... I love i-it."

"What exactly was it?" Sehun's pace turned moderate, eager to hear Luhan's answer.

"Y-Your t-thick dick." Luhan swore he felt the member buried inside him getting harder and bigger, but he tried to speak. "I-It feels s-so good that I d-do not want to, ahhhh, stop, but t-this is turning me to s-someone co-completely d-different."

"Are you ashamed?" Worry was evident in Sehun's voice. "Don't you want me?"

"I-I w-want you so bad, Sehun, and that is the problem," Luhan timidly answered and something inside him ached with every word that left his mouth. "I... I cannot... ahhh, fuck, get e-enough e-even though this is wr-wrong."

 

_ So wrong for my fragile, lovesick heart. _

 

"There is nothing wrong with being honest and submitting to your instincts," Sehun cooed, planting soft kisses on Luhan's back. "Babe, if something feels good, do not hold back and say it. If it does not, still say it. If you want something, ask. If you need something, beg."

"You are perfect like this, Luhan." Sehun added. He licked a big stripe on Luhan's neck and bit along the pale skin, paralyzing Luhan and turning him to a boneless heap on the floor. "Seeing you wrecked and exposed like this makes me want to pound in your sweet ass over and over again."

Luhan tried his best to open his teary eyes, and when he did, he saw his crimson face scrunched into ones of pure ecstatic pleasure. Sehun raised Luhan's hips more together with grabbing his silky locks, surprising the latter.

"Look at you, baby, taking my cock so well. Aren't you proud of yourself?" A grin so sinister yet striking plastered on Sehun's godlike features and Luhan felt his little member oozing more precum while watching himself get fucked. His tiny stick swung with every slam of Sehun's cock and his drool slid down his chin in pleasure. "You can take my big ego, infuriating temper, hard-to-satisfy demands and standards, and even my big dick. You are amazing, baby."

The words made Luhan a little bit confident and secured with himself. He did not know if those words were carelessly said because of the heat of moment. Maybe, a sober Sehun would forget it the next day and turn back to his cold, detached, calculating and demanding self. Maybe, Luhan was stupid enough to let himself fall for the trap Sehun may or may not have consciously set up. Maybe, Luhan was too much in love for him to exercise the rationality he had to distinguish which was right and wrong for him.

"Please," Luhan croaked, the position making it harder for him to speak, "I need more. Harder, faster, deeper, anything, just please fuck me until the others hear me screaming."

"Well, where did that come from?" Sehun smirked, satisfied to see the results of a little urging to the timid male.

"You. You're a bad influence." Luhan moaned, head dropping on the floor without regard of the cold. "You turned me into this."  _ A slave to your wishes. _

Sehun chuckled at that. "More like a good influence. I want to help you get out of your shell. You are too ravishing and lovely to hide from the world, Luhan."

Luhan yelped when the grip around his already bruised hips tightened around him. He was lifted from the ground and found himself sitting on Sehun's cock.

Sehun, who was kneeling with Luhan's folded legs on top of his, wasted no time ramming inside the Chinese beauty. He thrusted upwards, his grip around Luhan's hips grounding the latter on his lap despite the intensity of his thrusts. He grew more rabid with lust while watching Luhan taking his cock like a good boy while his own stick moved with every thrust of Sehun's hips.

"There," Luhan whimpered, eyes sliding shut with the cock skillfully moving inside his walls. He scratched on the glass like it would support him while moving his hips down to meet Sehun's thrusts. He was practically bouncing on the director's dick, the position making him seem a cockslut, which he really was, just for Oh Sehun alone.

"Fuck, baby. You are so good at this." Sehun rasped on his ear. The secretary moved his hips seductively, lips parted to make way for delicious noises to come out. He was desperate for Sehun's cock, for his approval, for his sole attention that Luhan may never receive again after that night.

Everything did not make sense anymore. The office room was covered with the smell of sweat, cum and sex, making Luhan's senses hazy from numbing pleasure. Flashes of white appeared before his eyes that were trying their best to dutifully watch how he fully offered himself to the charmer who stole his heart, mind and purity without mercy. His skin tingled with the gratification generously given to his thirsty soul and he could taste the salivating ecstasy being taken. He could not hear anything besides the sweet symphony of their moving bodies and the sexual groans on his ear. His mind could not process the words dripping with sex except a few muddled 'beautiful,' 'tight,' 'cock,' 'claim,' 'mine.'

"Luhan, Luhan, Luhannie baby..." The said man could not hear them out, his own lips crying and screaming Sehun's name as his release got closer. His hole tightened so much when hot, thick liquid burst inside him, and it was enough for the beauty to spurt his own orgasm on the glass window. He shut his eyes, every inch of his body burning with every pulse of his cock as well as the one buried deep inside his ass.

He was a breathless heap of limbs sagging on the floor once he was done. He did not care if his hair was soiled from his cum on the glass. He did not mind if Sehun's heavy body weighed him down the floor. The sticky, dirty cum did not even disturb him. All that mattered to him was how Sehun whispered sweet nothings and praises to his ear. What bothered Luhan was how Sehun stood up, carried him to the couch and cleaned him with care and concern. What made his heart ache was how he was treated like a princess, wrapped around a blanket Sehun often used during the director's nights of cramming for deadlines.

He could not believe that he gave up his virginity to his boss in a one-night stand in the office they were working at almost every day. All of his fantasies about his first time came crashing down on him.

He wanted to push Sehun away, cover himself from humiliation, run out of the building and never come back but the warmth engulfing his lonely soul made him forget of the gnawing feeling inside his chest.

 

"Disappointed?" Sehun inquired when only the sound of their breathing was present in the heater-warmed room. Luhan thought if it should was a rhetorical question, but nevertheless, he replied, "not at all. I bet you are."

"To be honest, you never disappointed me." Luhan gaped at the man, who had his chin on top of Luhan's head. His arms wrapped protectively around Luhan's waist, making the Chinese male's heart thump crazily in his chest.

"You know already how I am impressed by your hardwork and your constantly good output, but I hope you also know how I enjoy your presence, too." Luhan stared at Sehun through the glass, and he could see the fondness in the other's gaze. "I won't take you as my secretary again even when I was promoted if I did not find you worthy. I am honestly amazed at the amount of patience you have for me. You deal with my constant grumpiness and crankiness and even took care of me when I was sick in our seminar in Shenzhen. You may be formal and fidgety around me but I always saw how nice you treated the other employees."

Silence prevailed in the office after that. Something warm blossomed inside Luhan at the sincere, meaningful words. They may mean nothing to Sehun, but to Luhan, they meant the world to him. Somehow, tears threatened to stream down his face but the affectionate caresses on his hair helped to keep his emotions at bay.

"Are you free on Saturday?" Sehun inquired out of nowhere, snapping Luhan from his sleepy state. Luhan drowsily looked at the man’s face who looked ethereal even in the dim lighting.

“Huh?” Luhan furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled at the unexpected question.

Sehun, thinking that the other did not understand, pulled Luhan closer to his chest while saying, "are you available this coming Saturday?"

"Hm, based on what I remember, you have a business meeting in Beijing,” Luhan answered, lips slightly pursed and forehead creased while remembering the details of their upcoming agenda. “Besides organizing your sched, you asked me to be the interpreter—"

"Cut that shit. I know it already," Sehun waved his free hand dismissively while tightening his hold on Luhan’s waist. He nuzzled the deer’s hair, inhaling the sweaty yet fragrant scent of citrus clinging on the silky strands. "I mean, are you going somewhere after the meeting?"

"No," Luhan replied, now more confused than ever. “My parents are not in China as of now so I am not going to visit anyone. Why?"

There was silence after that, and Luhan thought that Sehun already fell asleep so he closed his eyes…

"Um... can you... can I... can we..." Sehun sounded so nervous, and that quirked Luhan’s attention. Director Oh Sehun was never nervous. In fact, his cocky nature and I-know-I-am-good demeanor always pissed Luhan off because that was the reason Sehun gets all the ladies, but then…

"C-Can we go out for dinner?" Sehun’s voice cracked in the middle, and that made an oblivious Luhan ‘understand.’

"Ah, I get it now. Are you moving the business lunch to dinner—"

"N-No!" Sehun sputtered indignantly, startling Luhan. Sehun noticed the other’s blown eyes and mumbled a low apology while caressing the other’s shoulder. "Sorry, I was just… I do not know how to ask.”

“Ask what? Sehun, I swear I am not getting what message you want to convey—”

“I want to ask you to have dinner with me, not as a boss and secretary but as... us, Oh Sehun and Lu Han who want to know more about each other outside of work." Sehun spat in a hurried manner, like he was a teenage boy asking his date out. Luhan gaped, his lips forming into a pretty ‘o’ in surprise and understanding.

"W-Why?" Luhan asked, ears perking up at the unexpected offer. He moved his body up, shifting closer to Sehun. "Are you crazy?"

"No. Are you out of your mind?" Sehun frowned. "I mean why not? You are gorgeous, angelic, loyal, dedicated and you know my interests more than others do. You are perfect."

"I am a man."

"So?"

_ "I am just your secretary." _

"You are not  _ just some secretary. _ You are Lu Han,  _ my secretary _ ." A hand cupped the Chinese male's face, making him lock gazes with the handsome director. "I like you. A lot. More than you can imagine."

"S-Since when?"

"Remember my promotion this year?" Luhan, still confused, merely nodded, letting Sehun continue. "Every year, we gave each other gifts for courtesy, at least that was how I view it on my part, because you never failed to do so and we share the same birth month. But then, you gave me gifts the very next day just because I was promoted."

_ "Just because?" _  Luhan scoffed. "Sehun, being promoted to such a high position is a milestone. Of course I want to congratulate you in the best way I can."

"That is what I am talking about." Sehun mused, beaming at Luhan. "You treat me like I am really special even if I did nothing but lash out on you."

"Good thing that you know," Luhan rolled his eyes to which Sehun chuckled. "Come to think of it, Luhan. We were given a shitload of work on my very first day as a director and we crammed all night because of those. Negativity surrounded me but you suddenly handed me a small paper bag and chocolate brownies out of nowhere."

"Sehun, those were just brownies and a childish desk decor. You are making a big deal out of it."

"I cannot help it. You came at the right time. Amidst all mess, you taught me that I can breathe like a normal person, too."

"So that was why you became a bit nicer to me since then," Luhan mumbled, reminiscing that night when they ate the cake together and talked about their personal lives a bit right after finishing their work at dawn. The next day, Sehun placed the small toy plant on his desk despite the fact that he liked keeping his desk empty. Sehun still shouted and demanded but somehow, he grew kinder and more considerate around Luhan.

"I was always there, Sehun. You just didn't realize."  _ I always served you with all what I have since four years ago. _

"It isn't too late, right?" Sehun inquired, uneasiness evident in his eyes. "I will do all what it takes to make it up to you."

"Are you even serious about me?" Luhan narrowed his eyes, trying not to look like he was dying from the fluttering and somersaulting butteflies inside his stomach. "I do not want to be involved in your games, Oh Sehun."

"Luhannie," Sehun  _ pouted,  _ and it took a lot of willpower for Luhan not to laugh. "I know it is a coward of me to  _ seduce _ you—"

"I was  _ kidnapped _ you son of a—"

"Fine, fine," Sehun sighed, tucking Luhan's hair strands behind his ear. "Either way, I took the wrong approach by taking advantage of the situation instead of formally asking you out. But please, believe me. I really like you and I never felt this way before. I know I am wrong snapping at you multiple times. You know how keen and serious I get when it comes to work and honestly, scolding you was the only way I can start a conversation with you without getting nervous."

"Wait, you were hitting on me all this time by... being fussy and angry at me?" Three seconds of complete silence later, loud laughter rang in the office. To say that Sehun was embarrassed for exposing himself was an understatement. Luhan cackled on his chest, small hand casually slapping Sehun's arm while doing so.

"Oh God, my tummy hurts." Luhan wiped the tear from the corner of his eye from so much laughing. "You could have been at least nicer to me instead of hurting me with all your shouting then maybe, things would have been easier." Luhan scoffed. "Your sassy and overly perfectionist attitude really pisses me off, you know."

"I am sorry, sugar." Sehun further pleaded. "Please forgive this moron, hm? At least give me a chance to prove myself worthy."

Luhan pretended to think, but his lips soon quirked to a naughty smirk. "Aegyo first."

Sehun gasped, dumbfounded. "What? Yah, Lu Han, do not be so unfair—"

"Do an aegyo or I will never date you." Luhan stuck his tongue out to which Sehun rolled his eyes.

"Aigoo. You will be the death of me, Lulu." Sehun seemed hesitant but when Luhan pretended to get up, he held his fists up, drawing them closer to his face. Despite the dim light, Luhan could see how Sehun’s cheeks were dusted with a pinkish tinge. The director breathed in and out, tilted his head down so his eyes would look larger, then,  _ "bbuing bbuing." _

“You’re so cute,” Luhan giggled, pinching the other’s cheeks with his dainty fingers. Sehun whined at that but his protests melted in his throat once he saw the other’s beaming smile. That made Sehun’s lips curl which widened to a cheeky grin when Luhan leaned to give him a peck square on the lips.

"Are you that desperate to have a date with me?" Luhan joked, to which Sehun answered without hesitation, "yes. I like you that much to embarrass myself."

"Hah. I never thought this day will come." Luhan’s eyes crinkled in delight, his face landing on Sehun’s chest as he tackled the man. He murmured on the director's skin, “of course I will go out with the one and only Oh Sehun I know. I won't let this chance slip away.” 

Sehun chuckled at the deer’s cuteness. He planted a sweet kiss on Luhan’s forehead, down to his button nose and pinkish lips. “I’m glad.”

 

The two were so busy cuddling until they were dozing off that no one noticed the director’s phone receiving a message in his discarded dress pants. The sender was the one sprawled on the marketing floor’s couch together with some snoring workers who could not bring their drunk selves home. The sender did not mind the lack of response, knowing very well that his gift for the director, his best friend whose undivided attention diverted from paperworks to one lovesick secretary, was well received and appreciated.

 

_ To: Sehun _

 

_ Did you have fun having your own silent new year? ㅋㅋ I hope you liked my present—helping you get laid with your pretty sexytary. Told you that I can make up with my lack of Christmas gift for something better. Told you, too, that I’m brilliant to think of that game, am I not? I knew that Lulu only needed a little pushing and you a little alcohol to finally have the balls to man up and claim what’s yours. I wish I can also get my Soo this 2018. Hohoho. Again, happy new year, my beloved buddy. I hope you have more years to come in your budding relationship. xoxo _

 

_ Your brilliant, deliciously handsome and sexy best friend, _

_ Kim Jongin _


End file.
